


Lead Me

by donnadekarenfic



Category: Ninja Assassin (2009)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnadekarenfic/pseuds/donnadekarenfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: With the Clan leader dead, Raizo disappears. What happens when Mika sees him again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Me

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I saw the movie the Saturday after it came out. I came home, wrote half of this and it had been sitting there because I didn't know where to go with it. So, I just decided to post what I have. I hope you enjoy.
> 
>  **(xposted in the ninja assassin LJ comm. Na_raizo)** Disclaimer: I do not own nor make profit from this work of fiction. All characters and shows/movies are Copyrighted by their respective owners.
> 
> Readers: You have my permission to save, download, rec, link, and distribute my fic even if my journal is deleted. All I ask is that you credit. Thank You.

After the events of the compound, Mika never saw Raizo again. He just disappeared into the shadows like a ghost, no, like a ninja. Every day she would come home from work, open the door and wait before turning on the lights. She hoped that she would hear his familiar voice sound from the shadows but nothing ever came. Every time there was a power outage at her apartment complex, she would rush inside only to be met with frustration, disappointment and silence. Today was like any other day. It got to the point where she didn't look anymore.

Today, she opened her door and turned on the light. She threw her keys down upon the table and hung up her coat. When she turned around, someone was there, HE was there. Mika's heart swelled into her throat. She was lost for words.

"Mika." The sound of his voice filled the room even though it was only a whisper. Mika still stood frozen. She blinked a few times and smiled.

"Raizo! I was so worried!" She cried and rushed into his arms. She closed her eyes and inhaled. He smelled of new clothes and leather. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't have to worry about me Mika."

She withdrew and moved back to look into his face. She shook her head and sighed. "That doesn't mean I don't."

Her hand went up to move the lose strands of his silky dark hair away from his eyes. It came down to his cheek and she caressed it with her thumb. Raizo closed the gap in between them and place his hands upon her hips. He tilted his head and drew his face closer to hers. She closed her eyes and he kissed her full waiting lips.

It seemed to last forever. His lips were warm and pliable against hers. His tongue was hot and demanding as it made its way into her mouth. She flattened her palms to feel the heat of his toned sculpted chest. Everything was hard and firm. She found herself wanting as she moved her hips closer to him.

"Mika? Your heart is racing." His words were harsh with his own wanting.

His heart drummed in his chest. There were no indications to show the inner turmoil that waged in his mind. For years he trained to be the best assassin. He knew countless ways to sneak up on a target and kill it. Yet, when it came to pleasing a woman, he had no idea what to do. Mika opened her eyes and took his hand. She turned and led him to her bed room.

"Mika….I….before we start, there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" She asked and continued to lead. Raizo stopped and removed his hand from her grasp. This caused her to stop and turn to face him.

"I'm a…..I mean….I've never done this before."

Mika closed the space between them and placed both her hands on each side of his cheeks. She looked into his eyes and kissed him long and slow. When they parted, she smiled.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to Raizo." She assured him.

His hands, hot to the touch moved on top of Mika's and lowered them down to her sides. He looked down at them, eyeing the contrast in colors. There was beauty in the light and the dark. He took her hand and now he was the one leading her into the bed room.

"No one said I didn't want to." He said over his shoulder as he led on.

The door closed.


End file.
